Broken
by Darkened Past
Summary: One Shot - Liley - craptastic.


Disclaimer: I do not Hannah Montana, cos if I did, I'd be rich and I'd probably dance a lot more.

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Miley/Lilly

Summary: One Shot. Liley. Craptastic

Notes: So, I'm new to the Liley thing, so be gentle. If Lilly starts sounding like Faith, and Miley starts sounding like Buffy, just throw something at me

* * *

I've never trusted anyone like I trusted her. I've never opened up to someone as easily as I opened up to her. She was my first **real **best girl friend. Don't get me wrong, Oliver has been my Best Friend forever, but, it's different, I could never bond with him like I bonded with Miley. She broke me.

Shortly after we graduated from High School, everything started to change. Hannah's career was taking off in a whole new direction, and Miley made the choice to not go to College, and try to continue her Acting and Music career. She said she could learn more living life, rather than reading about other peoples views on it.

I decided to study Business UCLA. I never agreed with Miley's view, but I accepted it, I mean, it's her life.

But that was just the beginning of the end I guess.

Miles got a boyfriend, Tom. He was a 6ft 2, blonde haired, blue eyed, Guitarist. She was hooked.

He was sweet, genuine, wealthy, and loved Miley to bits. Everything anyone could want for a best friend.

I hated him.

I didn't know I hated him then, of course, but hind sight **_is_** 20/20.

As Miley would spend more time with him, I'd get more frustrated with her. I was no longer getting all the Miley attention I wanted; and Lilly didn't likey.

So I distanced myself. I didn't understand what was happening, and figured we were just growing apart.

Our strained relationship was strained further when I was in my third year of college and I ran into Miley at a local café.

_Flashback_

"_I'm seriously getting annoyed. How long does it take to make a freaken coffee?" I ask Sam as I tap my fingers impatiently along the booth we've been sitting at for 25 minutes. _

"_Settle down Lils, where exactly are you in such a hurry to get to?" She says teasingly, while poking my hand with her finger._

"_Actually…" I drawl out, while interlacing our fingers and turning my head to face her "I have plans." I say simply, but continue grinning at her as I push her slightly with my shoulder_

"_Oh yeah?" Sam asks with a cocked eyebrow "What exactly would those plans be?" _

"_Oh? Didn't I tell you?" I tease as I lean in closer to her and place my mouth next to her ear "I have this –"_

_Our banter is cut off by a loud "Ahem" _

_I get momentarily annoyed, as I turn to face the person interrupting us. _

"_Miley?" I gasp out and feel Sam's entire body tense_

_My momentary anger is gone. I'm just plain angry now_

"_Hey Lils." She says in her Southern twang and smiles a 100 watt Miley Stewart smile. _

"_1 year." I say bitterly "1 year Miley. No phone call. No email. No contact." As I say this she takes a seat across from me in the booth and starts fidgeting with her bracelet._

"_I know, I'm sorry, I've been a horrible friend, but I've had… Commitments… I want to change that. I miss you Lilly." She says honestly. _

_I shake my head, trying to clear it of the conflicting thoughts_

"_No Miley. You can't just waltz into my life. Interrupt everything, just because you finally remembered your best friend!" _

"_Dinner Lilly, that's all I ask. Dinner tonight." She says, while leaning over the table to grasp the hand that Sam isn't holding. "Please." I nearly lose myself in the moment, and start to smile at her. _

_But I suddenly remember where I am, who I'm with and let go of her hand harshly._

_I stand up from the table and Sam follows suit_

"_Sorry Miles." I snap "But as I was trying to tell Sam before you interrupted us – I have a hot date tonight, and I'm not cancelling it for you."_

_I see hurt flash across her face and almost feel drunk with the knowledge that I'm hurting her, like she has hurt me. _

_I take a step away from Miley as the waitress walks over, with our Coffee I presume. I throw a $10 note on the table and stop. _

"_How rude of me!" I say mockingly, while turning to face her "Miley, this is Sam" _

_Sam waves awkwardly at Miles, while raising her brow in my direction_

"_There are a few things you should know about Sam…" I say as I see Sam's eyes widen in realisation_

"_She's studying to be a lawyer" I say as I lean in closer to Miley_

"_She has a dog named Mustard" Closer again_

"_She's been my Best Friend since 1st year" Closer_

"_She HATES Hannah Montana" Hurt_

"_And we're dating" I say, my mouth now pressed against her ear. _

_I grab Sams hand and storm out of the café._

_/End Flashback _

Miley called me non-stop after that incident. I eventually answered her calls and we patched things up.

That lasted 2 months. Then we had another massive fight about Sam, about Miley's life, about my choice to move back to Malibu, and we haven't spoken since. That was 4 years ago.

I'm now 25, single, happy and I own a bookstore in Malibu.

Sam and I broke up shortly after I stopped talking to Miley again. She said we weren't a good couple, and make better friends.

Evidently she was right. We're still best friends, and I speak to her daily.

I've mellowed with age, and have been thinking about Miley a lot lately. Hannah is retiring. That probably has a lot to do with my thoughts.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm pretty much head over heels in love with Miley Stewart. It's funny how that works. I could hate her for years, because it was easier than loving her.

I get out of my car and make my way towards the house I know Miley lives in now.

She's single; has been for 3 years. I know this, because Oliver is a doughnut, but a doughnut with information.

I think back to the fight we had so many years ago. The fight where she told me with tear brimmed eyes that Sam was no good for me, and that I deserved someone better, someone who would cherish my every move.

I can't believe how blind I was.

I knock on her front door and rock back and forth impatiently on my heels. Waiting for her to open the door.

"Sweet Nibblets" I hear faintly, along with sounds of crashing "Hang on!" She yells

She makes her way to the door and opens it, staring at me. Shocked.

"Hey Miles." I say, sweetly "Surprise."

She stares at me for a moment and steps back, granting me access to her house.

I take a moment to look her up and down, she is still as tan and toned as she was as a 19 year old, with age her face has sharpened and her chestnut hair is long and flowing.

I almost lose myself and run my hand through it.

She closes the door and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Whaddaya want Lilly?" She asks quietly, staring at me intently

"I, uh –" I say, almost losing my nerve. I close my eyes and steady myself.

I open them again, and see the concern etched on her features. She smiles at me and asks if I'm ok. I don't answer.

She grabs my elbow and leads me to a chair in her Living room. And oh my god! A jolt of electricity runs through me from where she is touching me, straight to my core. I have this strange feeling in my stomach which I've never felt before. I have to repress a sigh

"We were 17" I say making eye-contact as Miley leans against the door frame

"Huh?" Miley asks, confused

"When I fell in love with you. We were 17." I stay silent for a moment, and look away from her

"Of course I didn't know that then. I thought I was jealous of you. I thought I was jealous of everything you had, your body, your voice, your family." I chuckle to myself, and glance at a very wide eyed Miley

"I can't believe how stupid I was to be honest." I say "You're everything I ever wanted. I was only happy when I was with you. When you would be too busy to talk to me, I'd be heart broken." I say

"Lilly…" Miley says pleadingly

"No, let me finish, I need to say this." I sigh and stand up making my way towards her

I stop directly in front of her, and run my fingers across her jaw and through her hair, she shudders slightly.

"I sabotaged the best thing in my life, because I couldn't handle the way I felt. And I'm sorry for that Miles."

"Lilly" She says again looking nervous and fidgety

I take that as a hint and I make my way towards her door, as I reach the handle I feel her grab my shoulder and turn me around

"You ain't gonna let me finish any of my sentences today are ya?" she says with a smile

I nod at her to continue and I make a zipper signal over my lips

"Alright, now where was I? That's right. Lilly, if you'd have let me finish I coulda told ya – "

And before I can register what's happening Miley has me pressed up against her front door and is kissing me.

The feeling of her lips against mine almost sends me over the edge, and she is pushing into me further, our tongues fighting for domination.

We break apart because oxygen was becoming an issue and she stares at me, out of breath

"We were 16, you were wearing a green singlet and we were at Rico's." She says breathlessly "I love you too Lilly."

It's funny how 5 words can so easily fix something that I long thought was broken.

End


End file.
